


x

by free-tickets-to-hell (ArabAquarius)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Incomplete Story, Incomplete Tags, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance in Panties, M/M, No beta reader, Work In Progress, atypical author writing atypical characters, keith is a construction worker, lance tries to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabAquarius/pseuds/free-tickets-to-hell
Summary: In his defence, poor Keith never saw it coming.





	x

When he got home, Keith set his boots by the door with a sigh. He had long learned not to bring them into the house, unless he wanted to be berated by his boyfriend- fiancee. He kept forgetting about that.

Keith was still in shock over the proposal he was presented with last week. At about four in the morning, on a weekday, he found himself being shaken awake by a very giddy Cuban. He rose from the futon (he never slept in the same place for more than four hours) and said, "Did we plan a stakeout again that I forgot about?" Keith rubbed his eyes. Lance had blindfolded him and slowly walked Keith into the kitchen, anxiously rambling the whole time. "So, uh. I wanted to make this special because ya know its kinda one of those special things that people do- ouch," he stubbed his toe on the table with all of their family photos. The one with Keith smiling next to his now baby cousin-in-law stood precariously at the edge. He fixed it with his left hand while the other held Keith's, making sure he didn't go to find the surprise by himself. He smiled to reassure him before remembering that blindfolding Keith had been part of the surprise. He cleared his throat. "So anyways, I managed to prepare something for you without burning down the kitchen, which i think is pretty cool haha, and uh," he tried to avoid walking Keith into their cat's litter box (he had cleaned it an hour before just in case, but still. Lance knew nothing about Ire's pooping habits.) "I'm pretty proud of it!" 

Lance let go of his boyfriend's hand and announced, "Ta-da! Pretty neat, huh?" Keith, who much to Lance's chagrin had remained silent the whole time, said, "What."

"Oh, right." Lance hastily undid the blindfold, and again with a smile on his face, said, "Ta-da! Even neater when you can see it, right?"

Keith could now see that Lance had tried to make a cake and just barely succeeded (there were scorch marks on the oven and a circular baking pan in the sink) purple frosting on the dining table as well as said cake. There was an envelope next to it labeled, _read me, keith!_

"Neater isn't a word," he mumbled, but Keith still smiled with a blush on his cheeks. He picked it up, and slid it out the piece of card stock from inside. It read, in Lance's familiar all-caps handwriting, _"Blue and red make purple! Spend the rest of our lives making purple with me?"_ On the bottom was an explanation, thank goodness, because Keith hadn't the faintest idea what that was supposed to mean.

_Will you marry me?_

Lance's smile was faltering now, as Keith had been staring at his card for some time. His foot was tapping now, and he started chewing his nails. Just when he started doubting himself, Keith looked up and said, "Ok. I'll marry you. But don't use the oven without me again."

From then on, Keith slept in the bed with Lance draped over him until morning.

Now, Keith fumbled in his pockets for his keys. Work on the site today was more tiring than usual, and he was ready to take a long nap.

He finally found the right one, and turned it in the lock. Once he heard it click, Keith stepped into the cool air of their living room to find Lance stretched out on their couch, sucking on one of his homemade cherry popsicles. Sherlock was playing on the TV and there was a small stack of red-stained popsicle sticks sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm not making anymore," was Keith's response to the tantalising image Lance was trying to portray. He wore only one of Keith's old t-shirts and a pair of blue panties.

"But Daddy, then I won't have anything left to suck on."

Keith was already making his way towards the bedroom door when he realised what he'd just heard.

Oh.

Keith was in for a long night.


End file.
